


Nightcap (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Series: Late-Night Cravings (Podfic) [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Nightcap" by Cesare.  Author's summary: "You're not, I hope, going to tell me that you're pregnant," says Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightcap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272975) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



> If you want an audiobook of both "Nightcap" and "Midnight Snack", you can [download the double feature!](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/cesare-helens78_nightcap-midnight-snack.m4b) (M4B only, 20:47, 11.6MB.)

Title: Nightcap  
Author: cesare  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: X-Men: First Class  
Pairing: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
Rating: general  
Word count: 604

Summary: "You're not, I hope, going to tell me that you're pregnant," says Erik.

"No," Charles answers patiently. "If I were, you might have noticed some unusual behavior, like mood swings, sleeplessness, food cravings..."

[Nightcap: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/272975)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/cesare_nightcap.mp3) (5:29, 5.08MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/cesare_nightcap.m4b) (5:29, 3.04MB)


End file.
